Cleric (Class)
The Cleric is one of three available classes in Happy Wars. The Cleric is a support based character. Its abilities range widely from buffing abilities, healing and ressurrection abilities to summoning builds and negating enemy buffs and debuffs. One of the team abilities can cause faster HP and AP gain. Due to its wide range of skills, it maintains a 'middle ground' between the Warrior and Mage classes. 'Stat Bonuses:' 'In-Game Level Attack:' This attack power is added to the weapon attack power in game as the character levels up. The Level 1 attack is the additional 75 shown when you equip a weapon. 'Non-Skill Abilities:' #Powerful Spin Attack - Press X and Right Trigger at the same time when your weapon is enchanted for a one time powerful attack. This will cause your weapon to lose its enchantment. 'A button skills:' #Heal - Press A to cast, use the D-Pad to choose player, then press A to invoke. #Dispel - Can negate a number of things. #*Take off lightning, freeze and KO effects on allied players as well as taking off any enchants on enemy players. #*Negates Sanctuary, disperses Summoned Materials, certain skills - Iron Phalanx, Cheer, Sacred Song, Dash, Sacred Armor. (Note: It does not work against Super Guard.) #Resurrect - Revive a dead teammate marked by a blue X on the battlefield. #Sanctuary - Cast a healing circle that speeds up healing for all allied players and shrinks over time. 'B button skills:' #Summon Materials - Summon materials for various builds. All summoned builds can be destroyed by enemies and if materials are left untouched, they will disperse after enough time has passed. Builds include: *A Ballista: A large crossbow, rapidly fires large bolts with great range. *A Flower Cannon: A rotating machine-gun like cannon which fires large splash damage shells. *A Ladder: Can be built around the enemy castle to gain access to the battlements on the castle walls. *A Battering Ram: Destroys the enemy castle's gate in no more than five hits even if the portcullis on full HP, can only be built directly in front of the enemy's portcullis. #Dash - Cast on an allied player or yourself and get a speed boost to cover large areas quickly. #Wall - Cast a wall to block access to specific areas, can be destroyed by enemies and will dispense after enough time has passed. #Sacred Armor - Cast on an allied player or yourself to negate a set amount of damage until the armor breaks or disperses after enough time has passed. 'Y button skills:' #Happy Miracle - Requires 3-7 other players. Resurrects any allies nearbly and transforms any nearby enemies into flowers which will easily be killed with a single hit, the flower effect wears off after enough time has passed. #Sacred Song - Requires 1-7 other players. Increases max HP, AP and Defense dependant on how many players join in. Max HP is 1/2 of AP and Defense gained. #Transport - Requires 1-7 other players. Teleports all participants to an allied tower or castle of the caster's choosing. 'Tips' Do not voluntarily put yourself in the middle of battle. First, build up on your Score by recovering as many allies as you can with your A button skill, “Heal”. Recovering an ally with a low HP will earn you a higher score. Just make sure that you’re in time to save them—allies with low HP are much vulnerable of getting killed easily. If you spot an ally with low HP, heal them! Once you’ve familiarized yourself with the Heal skill, your next step is to learn the “milk carton” skill, aka “Sacred Armor”, and the “Resurrect” skill. Both of these skills are very helpful for your team’s victory. It’s easy to forget about the B skill, “Summon Materials”, but this is as much important as the other skills. Learning early on where ladders can be built around the enemy’s castle is one of the important strategies to guide your team to victory. Recommended buffs for starters: Sacred Armor + , Max AP Up, Conserve AP, Shorten Cooldownhttp://playxbla.com/tips-for-beginners-in-happy-wars/ 'Cleric Items' *''Cleric Weapons'' *''Shields'' *''Cleric Armor'' *''Cleric Helmets'' 'Gallery' healcleric.jpg|Heal yourself or others! clericdash.jpg|Flee from losing battles! clericwall2.jpg|Build walls to defend yourself or to block enemies! clericbuild.jpg|Summon and build things to help defeat the enemies! thCAEH93IL.jpg|The Cleric's design. images.jpg|Resurrect fallen allies. 'References' Category:Classes Category:Cleric Category:Skills